Christmas Kisses
by Su
Summary: Christmas hols at Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Gred, and Forge. I'm pretty sure you can tell what'll happen from the title. Fluff, and lots of it. Enjoy!
1. The Most Brilliant Witch

A/N: I was inspired by the spirit of the season. This is basically plotless fluff. I like it, and I hope you do. Thoughts are in italics and bold lettering, and there will be two chapters-notice the title. The second one should be up tomorrow, if I'm a good girl. Oh, yes, this all belongs to the Goddess, JKR.

Harry sighed as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Not long before the Christmas holidays," he said, seemingly to the air, as he plopped down in an armchair.

"Can't wait, can you?" a voice inquired. Harry looked up.

"I didn't see you."

"I noticed." Ginny grinned mischievously. Harry felt his palms start to sweat. Ginny seemed to be having that effect on him lately. Harry supposed it something to do with what had transpired over the summer.

"What are you doing over the holidays?" he asked, in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice.

"Oh, I think we'll all be staying here. Mum doesn't want us to make the journey from Hogwarts to King's Cross." Harry's heart gave a little leap. "Are you staying here, too?"

"Well, I always am, but if you are, then I definitely will." Ginny's eyes widened. Harry blushed as he realized what he had said. "Oh, I meant you as in your family." He felt the blood flowing to his cheeks, and noticed that Ginny wasn't blushing. _What happened? She used to always turn crimson around me?_ Harry felt very disappointed. 

She peered over his shoulder, trying to change the subject. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Harry whirled around. _They were just here a minute ago. _"Weren't they behind me?"

"Evidently not." As soon as the words had come out of Ginny's mouth, the entrance into the common room swung open, and Ron and Hermione stepped in. Hermione had an armful of books in her hands, and so did Ron. Harry noticed that the seams on Hermione's bookbag had split…again.

"I don't understand why you have to check out so many bloody books!" Ron yelled at Hermione.

"I need to start studying for the OWLs, Ron, and don't swear!" Hermione answered back angrily.

"Damn the OWLs!"

"Ron!"

"You shouldn't have to worry about them, Hermione. You're the most brilliant witch I've ever known! Instead you…" Ron trailed off, and Harry noticed his ears start to turn pink.

Hermione didn't seem to notice Ron's embarrassment, and had stopped dead in her tracks. "Did I just hear you pay me a compliment?" she asked, grinning.

Ron didn't say anything. Instead, he put Hermione's books down on a table and walked over to Harry.

"Sorry about that, mate. Her," he said, casting a glance at Hermione, "bookbag split, and I had to help her carry all her ruddy books."

"Well, brilliance isn't born overnight," Hermione replied, sitting down next to Ginny. Ginny grinned at her as Ron's ears started brightening again.

"By gum, Forge, we've done it!"

"Gred, this is the proudest moment of my life!" Two identical redheaded males came down the stairs, talking very loudly and gesticulating wildly, one of them holding a small box.

Ron looked up. "What have you done this time?"

"I think we'd better be careful, opening any presents from them," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

George stopped in his tracks as he looked up at the fire. He turned very slowly to his twin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"To be quite honest, no," Fred said, with a grin on his face. Harry snorted. George pulled Fred away into a corner and started whispering to him, their heads bowed. Suddenly, Fred's face lit up, and he nodded. "Perfect!"

"What? What's going on?" Ron demanded.

"Stuff it, Ron. We're off to eat dinner," George answered, leading the way to the exit, being very careful to leave the box on a table behind him. Fred followed in his wake, a secret smile on his face.

"Those two are up to something," Ginny murmured.

"Well spotted, Ginny. Twenty Galleons to you!"

"Oh, shut up Ron! After all, I'll be the first to admit it, I'm not the most brilliant witch you've ever known."

Harry grinned at Hermione who turned to Ron and said, "So Ron, since I seem to have forgotten, who is the most brilliant witch you've ever known?"

"_Hermione…_"

"C'mon Ron, don't be shy." Hermione was obviously enjoying this way too much. "Is it Trelawney?"

"That's right, Hermione," Ron snapped. "She's brilliant. After all, she can do something you can't do, and I'm sure you're jealous of her for it, too!"

Hermione gasped. "Idiot! He never knows when to stop!" Ginny hissed.

"Divination is a waste of my time, Ron! Of course I'm not jealous!"

"It's only a waste of your time because you can't do it!"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione stood up. Ron had obviously struck a nerve. Harry shrunk back, afraid of Hermione's temper. He bumped right into Ginny and blushed. He hoped she wouldn't notice. Meanwhile, Hermione had started walking towards the girls' dormitories.

"Ron! Go up to her! Say something, you moron!" Ginny said to her brother, softly, so Hermione wouldn't hear.

Ron heeded Ginny's advice and walked over to Hermione. Catching up with his long legs, he stepped in front of her. "Hermione, wait."

Hermione glared at him. "Get out of my way, Ron."

"Hermione, please listen to me. I'm sorry."

Hermione stared at him. She couldn't' remember one instance in her entire life when Ron had actually apologized to her. Most of their fights had been resolved without either of them ever discussing them. Ron was shuffling his feet, waiting for a response. She melted at the sight.

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have teased you."

Ron looked up, a hopeful smile on his face. Suddenly, it disappeared, and he became serious once more. "Hermione, I meant it, you know. You're so smart, wonderful, and," he gulped, "beautiful."

Hermione threw her arms around him. "Oh, Ron! You're wonderful, too!"

Ron pulled back for a moment, a mischievous grin on his face. "Not to mention that you're nutters, of course," he said, pushing a way a lock of hair that had fallen across Hermione's face.

Hermione put up a finger against Ron's mouth. _When did I get so brave? _**Has to be the holiday spirit.** "Shh. Don't ruin the moment."

_Moment?_ Ron thought quizzically. He looked back down at Hermione. He drew in a deep breath. He was suddenly trembling. She really was beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling with some unidentified emotion, and locked in with his own. As if being pulled by some unknown force, they leaned closer to each other, and their lips met for a brief instant in time. Ron felt as if he was flying. Gently, he pulled away, realizing what Hermione had meant when she had told him not to ruin the moment. 

Hermione smiled at him dreamily, and started walking up the stairs to her dorm, feeling a little tipsy. Once she had reached her bed, she lay down, staring at the ceiling. Even if Ron didn't get her a present, it was fine with her. Her Christmas was made.

Please review! They're the best presents for me!

Happy holidays,

Su


	2. Magic Mistletoe

A/N: Well, I was a good girl-here's the second part. It's H/G, though it's in the R/H section-just to let you know. Enjoy!

Ginny looked over the back of the armchair she was currently sitting in. She saw Ron kiss Hermione, and felt very odd. She was extremely glad her idiot brother had finally figured out his feelings, and that Hermione reciprocated them, but it made her ache inside. She wanted someone to like her. Preferably Harry Potter. She looked across at him, also spying on Hermione and Ron. She had gotten quite good at hiding her feelings from him, but they were still there, and growing. As Hermione ran up the stairs, Harry turned around to look at her. When he caught her looking at him, he blushed along with Ginny. _Since when does he blush around me anyhow? _**Not sure. But he has been acting strange lately, hasn't he?**

"Hey, your brothers left something behind," Harry said, pointing to a square lying on top of a table a few feet away from them. "I'll be right back." He stood up and walked over, glad for an excuse to get away from Ginny, even if it was for a few seconds. Grinning at Ron's face as he walked to the boy's dorm, Harry picked up the box, and noticed it was unlabeled. "Do you think it's safe to open it?" he asked, warily.

"Er…I'm not sure. Why don't you open it and run away really quickly?"

Harry grinned. "I guess Ron's the only one with logic in your family, then?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter. I do believe I know my brothers better than you do, and whatever is in that box has to be dangerous." Ginny scowled. "Now, do you want to find out what's in there or not? Because I'm very curious myself."

"Actually, I'm not curious."

"What?" Ginny stood up, her eyes alight and focused on the box. "You're not curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Give me the box!"

"Let me think about this for a moment." Harry stroked his chin.

"No thinking! Give it to me now."

"Yes, well, the voices in my head have conferred, and they have decided that you have to come get it."

"Harry Potter! Stop being juvenile."

"I rather enjoy it though. Anything for a laugh." _She is rather funny, standing there, looking exactly like that fire sprite we saw in Hagrid's class. _**I think she's beautiful.** _What?!_ The small form of Ginny Weasley sneaking up to him suddenly distracted Harry, and his Seeker reflexes kicked into place as he help his arms up high. "No, Ginny Weasley, you're not getting this."

Ginny jumped up, but it was no use. Harry was too tall. "Harry, please?" _I can't believe you're begging. _**Well, I want to see what's in that box. **_So do the unexpected. Pretend you're not interested, and he'll give it to you. _**Who made you the expert on Harry anyhow? **_I've only been watching him, along with you, might I add, for four years._** Fine.** Ginny took a few steps back from Harry, and looked up at him. "All right, I don't really care anyhow."

Harry's grin disappeared. _What am I supposed to do now?_ **She obviously doesn't want it. I'd say it's safe to bring your arms down now.** Harry slowly brought his arms down to his side and looked at Ginny. 

Ginny could see the gears working in Harry's head. As be brought the box within her reach, she leapt. She grabbed to box from his hand…

And fell.

Her leg had gotten caught in a table, and she had landed on something soft. _Don't tell me it's Harry_. **It's not Harry.**

"Uh, Ginny?" a voice from somewhere beneath began.

**I lied. **_Damn! Okay, okay, I'll play it cool._ "Hold on, Harry, let me see what's in the box."

Harry looked up at Ginny, whose face was inches away from his. _She is beautiful._** Told you so. **_She's also on top of me. _**So? Who's complaining?** _I'm not. _**Damned straight! **_What do I do now? _**Shh…let me think.**

Ginny finally got the box open. Something flew up, smacked her in the face, and proceeded to fly around the room. Harry let out a laugh, and Ginny ducked her head to keep from getting hit again. "What the hell was that?" 

Harry, still laughing, said, "I'm not sure. Whatever happened to running away as soon as you opened it anyhow?"

Ginny suddenly noticed exactly how close she was to Harry. She vaguely pointed to her leg, and Harry leaned around her to see, causing her nose to come into contact with his hair. She couldn't help it. She breathed in and caught the scent of lemons and mint.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah…" she asked dreamily.

"As I was about to say before, you're on top of me." Promptly after saying this, he blushed.

"Well spotted, Harry," Ginny answered, her tone laced with sarcasm.

His face fell. "I'm sorry, I was just…" he trailed off.

Ginny softened. "Sorry, my fault for snapping at you. One gets used to it after living with six brothers. Okay, I'm getting off now." She wrapped her leg out from the table's leg and tried to roll off.

She didn't budge. She tried again, but nothing happened. "Argh! What now?" she moaned.

"Ginny?"

"Hold on, Harry, I'm trying to get off you." It seemed the more she tried to move, the more restricted her floundering became.

"Please?"

She looked at him. She could only see his eyes, they were that close. _I wonder if I should…_

"Look up for a moment, will you?" She tilted her head up toward the ceiling.

Rotating in little circles above their heads, were a few leaves attached to some berries. If Ginny didn't know better, she'd say that was…

"Is that mistletoe?" Harry asked.

She looked back down at him. "Yes," she whispered.

Harry continued to look at the ceiling. **Here's your chance, you prat!**_ My chance?_ **Kiss her!! **_What?_** Are you being stupid on purpose? Fact 1: You're under mistletoe. Fact 2: She, for some strange reason, cannot get off of you. Fact 3: She's about two inches away from your face looking at you with those gorgeous cinnamon eyes!**_ Yes, I think I'm catching on now._

Harry looked at Ginny, who hadn't taken her eyes off his face. Slowly, slightly unsure of himself, he moved forward, hearing Ginny gasp as their lips connected. 

__

Is this happening? **Yes, my good friend. You are kissing Ginny Weasley.**

Ginny could hardly believe what was going on. _Harry. Potter. Is. Kissing. ME. _**Well, kiss him back, dolt!** Ginny deepened the kiss, and felt Harry's arms circle her. _This is bliss._

Harry jumped at the sound of the portrait being opened. Ginny rolled off Harry. _Now why couldn't that work before?_ In stepped Fred and George.

Fred cast his eyes around the scene. His and George's latest invention _Magic Mistletoe _(_Binds two people together until they kiss!_) was now flying around the room, looking for a couple to victimize. Harry was on the floor, hair tousled, and Ginny was crimson, and avoiding everyone's eyes. He winked at George.

"Well, do you want to leave the Magic Mistletoe where it is?" he asked George.

"Certainly, Fred. I daresay it's done its work very well."

"Magic Mistletoe?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"Our latest invention. Finds two people, and holds them together until the perfunctory kiss is performed," Fred explained.

"We decided to leave it here, and let curiosity take the better of two victims."

"Where are Ron and Hermione anyway?"

Ginny, despite her embarrassment, answered, "They didn't need the mistletoe. And I should kill you guys for what you did to Harry and me."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"Yeah, actually, I did," Harry spoke up. Ginny's jaw dropped. "I think I'll go get some dinner now." He winked at Ginny, who was staring at him in shock, and left.

"I think our work has paid off, Gred."

Ginny turned around slowly. "I don't know whether to hug you or hurt you."

"Hey, what are you whining about? Harry Potter just kissed you…and liked it!"

Ginny suddenly smiled. "That's right, isn't it? I think I'll go catch up to Harry now." She started towards the portrait, and then looked back at the twins. "Thanks."

George grinned. "Just consider it your Christmas present, Gin."

Okay, time for the thanks! You guys are great!

****

tictacs rock-To each her own, I suppose. Though I must say, I have played around with D/G. To all the staunch H/G fans-don't hurt me!

****

Ronniekin's Sweetheart-I love your name! I love Ron! I also love H/G and R/H. I hope you had a great Christmas too.

****

Sammi Angel-Yay! A new HP fan! Aren't the books great? I'm hooked for life.

**jus1digigirl****-**Gred and Forge-gotta love them. Here's the answer to your question.

****

Hermione Weasley-I hope this counts as a sequel.

****

w&m_law-Thanks for reviewing yet another story of mine! I've just started to read your stories. I love them!

****

Phoenix-Merry Christmas, and thanks for reviewing!

****

Nee-Thanks so much for you review-I'm glad you thought it was cute.

****


End file.
